


ŌkamiStuck

by ah2190



Category: Homestuck, Okami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Bitza, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ah2190/pseuds/ah2190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck/Ōkami AU set over 2000 years after the events of Ōkami, where the fate of the Brush Gods, and the fate of a potential new universe, are in the hands of eleven human children and one Ōkami Bitza...</p>
<p>NEW: Create a character for ŌkamiStuck and (s)he could appear in the story! - <a>http://archiveofourown.org/collections/okamistuck_character_creation_challenge</a></p>
<p>Tumblr Blog: <a>http://okamistuck.tumblr.com/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Act 0: The Discovery of SBURB**

Chapter 1

_There is a game which has been known to be the source of the creation of universes, with those who make it becoming gods within the new universe. Although they can create other Gods to help reduce the strain of looking after a universe, they have no choice but to watch as their creations get all but wiped out due to the recursive nature that SBURB has built-in. While the founding gods know about SBURB – because they had to play through it – they don’t always tell the other gods about it._

_In a quiet corner in a universe like our own, there is a world which is called Earth by its inhabitants, although the founding Gods prefer to call it Kamiwārudo-hitsu: The World of the Brush Gods. This world had known war like none other, due to the machinations of the Horrorterror Yami and his offspring: Lechku, Nechku, Crimson Helm, Blight and the dreaded Orochi, as well as the actions of the Spider Queen, the Kitsune Ninetails, and Akuro, who was formed from the death of Yami. However, they all fell in battle thanks to the power of the Celestial Brush Gods, especially that of Shiranui, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, the first three of the fabled Ōkami bloodline which has protected the world since._

_As the years passed, people’s recollection of the Ōkamis and their struggles faded, but when just over two thousand years after the defeat of Akuro had passed, something caught the attention of the Celestials. While most of those from the days of Yami and Akuro had faded away and have been replaced by others, including their children, Amaterasu and Chibiterasu still live on thanks to the legends which resurfaced thanks to some interactive technology. But their bloodline also lives on through their descendants, who eventually took on humanoid forms so that they could better interact with the humans who lived there, inspiring the furry fandom to be born completely by accident. However, they tend to keep interaction with humans to a minimum when they can – that is, until one day when a male Ōkami fell in love with a human female._

_While the love would lead to him getting his ear chewed out by Amaterasu, it would also lead to the first mortal who would possess the bloodline of the Ōkamis, and therefore their powers – although the bloodline would show in the form of the ears and, once he reached maturity on his 13 th birthday, the tail of the Ōkamis, which doubles as his Celestial Brush. But we’ll get to him later._

_A few years after this child was born, the first signs of SBURB begun to appear – a temple which was delivered to the world eons ago was discovered. Within that temple was discovered code which, when compiled, would set events in motion which would eventually ruin, if not outright destroy, the world. There was nothing the Brush Gods could do to stop the events from starting, but they planned to try and use this to their advantage and help establish a presence within the game. Unfortunately, the game prevented them from establishing a direct presence, but instead, they were able to find out those who would be destined to play the game – those who were pre-chosen by Skaia, but, unlike most other sessions, they were born outside of the game._

_However, upon seeing one specific person’s Dream Self, Amaterasu realized the gravity of the situation, and, with the help of the Brush Gods, she begun marking each of the towers where the Dream Selves reside in with the kanji of the zodiac sign connected to each person’s patron Brush God, while also creating a charm to prevent unneeded contact between Dream Selves through exploiting the Dream Bubbles found in the Furthest Ring. However, unknown to them, the actions which they are taking were pre-written in Skaian lore, and any deviation from the lore would doom the timeline to destruction._

_Blissfully unaware of the fact that the game would lead to a revival of sorts of Yami, the Celestials did their best to give those who would play the game any advantage which the game would allow them, but it would be the sending of an artifact which would lead to the Mage of Space, Daymon Ōkami, awakening that would tip the scales in their favor, even if he wouldn’t like what he would see thanks to being awakened…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1: The Strokes of Skaia**

Chapter 2

Daymon yawns as he wakes up from a restful slumber. For once, his dreams weren’t plagued with people making fun of him and his tail, which used to be the case ever since he turned 13 and suddenly had to contend with having a tail. Even though it had only been just over a year since then, the nightmares kept coming. However, thanks to meeting this one girl – who turned out to be a Kitsune which, upon the discovery, freaked him out at first, but she eventually explained that not all Kitsunes are as bad as Ninetails, who, thanks to the legends about her, almost everyone else believes is the norm for Kitsunes – his dreams started to be less stressful. In fact, thanks to him helping out the Kitsune, she gave him a bracelet which, according to her, grants the wearer immunity from Fire-based attacks as well as from Heat. Even though he never needed to use it, he keeps it safe so that, should he need it, he’ll be able to put it on in a flash.

After getting up, he proceeds to have a shower. While his skin can be washed with normal soap, he has to use shampoo to do not just his black hair, but the outside of his ears and his orange tail, too. Afterwards, he dries himself off before removing any trace of a beard or moustache growing on his face – which gives him the chance to check his eyes, which are orange and wolf-like – and then getting dressed in a cream t-shirt with the Ōkami logo on it and a pair of long blue trousers, making sure that the tail is tucked in and hidden from view.

Afterwards, he walks into the kitchen to be greeted by his mother. She is the only member of his family who he is able to see, seeing as his father disappeared before he was born, and has not returned to visit even once. However, he still sends letters and such, even if the wordings of the letters are rather cryptic, and the gifts ranging from Yen to a strange wrench which apparently he used to own, but he thought Daymon would be able to make better use of it, especially when the time comes.

Daymon notices that there is a package on the table – which usually means that his dad has sent him something. However, the package was smaller than normal, and, upon opening, revealed a blue orb and yet another of those notes. This one said:

‘Daymon, this here is a Karmic Transformer. It is what the people with our bloodline – and only people with our bloodline – can use to alter our appearance, but how one does it I’ll leave to you to discover. I don’t want people trying to abuse it, you know. With love, your father.’

“You know, he always was somewhat of an odd ball when we were together,” Daymon’s mother told him for what seemed like the umpteenth time. “Always joking around when we were together, but also secretive about our love when we were not alone.”

“I know, Mum… you’ve told me that for, what, ten or so years now? I would have thought you would know that I know that by now,” he sighed in reply.

“Sorry, Daymon… it’s just that seeing these gifts make me think back to when we were together.”

“Well, it would have helped if he didn’t have to up and leave you when you needed him most!”

“I know, but I’m sure he had his reasons. At least he wasn’t like my previous lover…”

Daymon sighed. He knew what she meant – about 20 years ago, she had fallen in love with this one bloke who turned out to be a really bad apple who abuses people’s trust as part of one of the biggest scams the world had ever seen. Not only that, although she doesn’t want to admit it in front of Daymon, she ended up being raped and abused. It took what seemed like a divine intervention to finally catch the bloke in the act – which was indeed the case, as it was thanks to an Ōkami that he was caught. The newspapers were full of stories about all the wrongdoings that he had committed, and even now, 20 years after he was caught, people are still finding out new things about his actions. But thankfully, no-one would need to worry about him anymore as he was publicly executed – the only person ever to have received the death penalty.

What the papers didn’t know at first was that the person who brought the criminal to justice also fell in love with Daymon’s mother, but a leak released to the press a few months before Daymon was born revealed their secret relationship, and the way the papers spun that story painted him in a bad light. Especially when they discovered that his lover was pregnant – that was more than enough for people to try and force her to abort the child. However, she outright refused to abort the baby, because she always wanted a child, and there may never be another chance for her to raise one. Eventually, the presses got the message and left her alone, and people’s memories of the relationship faded away over time.

“So, what are you planning to do today, Daymon?” his mother asked.

Daymon shrugged. “I have no idea. Possibly try and figure out what he’s on about with these notes again, then go online and have a look for new information about that upcoming game everyone seems to be on about.”

“Ok, but make sure to clean up your room while you are at it. You really need to put those gifts on a shelf so that the floor and the table are clear.”

Daymon shrugged, and replied, “Sure thing, Mum.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was once longer, but has been split, and the latter half is retconned.

Chapter 3

After having breakfast and brushing his teeth, Daymon returned to his bedroom. He placed the Karmic Transformer down on his desk, and then opened up the drawer which he kept all of the notes which he received from his father. Some of them were really confusing, while others he was somewhat able to understand. The second most recent one caught his eye, and he quickly re-reads it, remembering that he got this note a few days after learning about his Kitsune friend being a Kitsune.

‘Daymon, I see that you have made friends with a Kitsune. You really should be careful around them – they can be really deceptive, and may use you to try and reach their goals without you even knowing. If she asks you for anything at all, please don’t agree to get it for her right away. Remember Ninetails.”

Daymon realizes what he was on about – the legends stated that Ninetails used the guise of a human priestess to trick Amaterasu into retrieving the Fox Rods for her. She even went as far as trying to pose as a God before her fight with Amaterasu on Oni Island as well as using her own form of the Celestial Brush, but such actions only managed to annoy Amaterasu enough to lead to Ninetails’ defeat. The remains of her body were transformed into the Blade of Kusanagi, but her soul, still loyal to Yami, managed to reach the Ark of Yamato to try and slow down any attempts to take on Yami. But that also failed, and she was fully destroyed thanks to the power of the Thunder Edge.

His attention eventually drifted to another note, which he got for his thirteenth birthday along with a copy of Ōkami. This one read:

‘Happy 13th birthday Daymon! I’m sure that today will have a few surprises for you, but I hope that you’ll be able to cope with the changes now they you have come of age in a way. Anyway, I thought you might enjoy this, as it may come in handy in your future. Not saying how, though – that’s for you to find out by yourself. I would really be told off by my ancestors if I spelt it out to you, so you’ll be on your own. Just make sure not to burn up too much Ink at once, OK?’

He turned out to be right about the surprises – first, there was that tail which seemed to grow from out of nowhere, and second, he could had sworn that he saw a white wolf with crimson markings which looked a lot like the wolf, Amaterasu Ōkami, shown on the cover of the game. But when he mentioned it to other people, they replied that they haven’t seen a wolf around or, if they have, that it didn’t have any crimson markings on it, before noticing his tail and freaking out a bit.

However, he still wasn’t sure what he meant by ‘it may come in handy in your future,’ nor what he meant by ‘make sure not to burn up too much Ink at once.’ These two points still somewhat confused him, although the latter was possibly him giving a tip as to how to play Ōkami.


End file.
